User talk:Mainphramephreak
Older discussion (since before 1 January 2013): /Archive Some help I need some help with . I didn't do anything out of ordinary (except for the extra long into quote) but the code is flaking out! The usualy info on the right of the page has drifted to the bottom! Please help!Duggadugga (talk) 19:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information I liked your cast list, although I don't know who all of them are; US TV doesn't always make it across the pond. As a couple of additions, Judy Dench would make a great Cadsuane, and I can see Vin Diesel as Perrin (he's got that "big man, soft voice" thing). KroSha (talk) 15:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hey I'm back to try and finish my project and finish as your number 2. Going through there are some terrible pictures up. Do we have to have them, I know they are official but they are hard to look at eg Galad. There is the graphic novel that can be used to update lots of photo's as its made--GuanYu79 (talk) 07:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *Looking to put some pictures on here. What are the rules on pictures and where can I find them--GuanYu79 (talk) 22:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) oh and i'm moving some photo's and putting them in defferent places. Sorry to be a pain but I just can't stand looking at those awful profile photo's--GuanYu79 (talk) 22:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Also what is the ewot thing in the template and es thing being but at the bottom of the character page and do you want me to do this as i am updating character pages--GuanYu79 (talk) 21:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) OK thanks for that, I will leave you or someone else to sort that out then. I'm sure not even sure how to put pictures up--GuanYu79 (talk) 08:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) **Hey I'm attempting to put some photo's up of characters and still not really sure what I'm doing so please forgive any mistakes and please re size if necessary--GuanYu79 (talk) 21:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *Is there something wrong with Arlen Nalaam's character template. At the bottom it has source which i don't think is supposed to be there--GuanYu79 (talk) 10:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Featured Wikian Blog live Your interview is live! Come check it out here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/Featured_Wikian:_Mainphramephreak Cheers, Sena 19:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Tense Consistency Hiya Mainphramephreak! I figured since you're the admin who sent me the welcome message (thanks for that!), I'd ask you about this. I've noticed that different articles I've looked over on this wiki are inconsistent when it comes to using past or present tense. I figure some of it may depend on what type of page it is, but even on pages of the same category (such as People), I'm finding inconsistencies. I've only edited on one other wiki, and it's a gaming wiki, so the style guidelines may differ simply due to the difference in type of material. I didn't see anything in a quick search of this wiki's style guide or help pages, though I'll admit I didn't search very thoroughly. I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction on this, so I could use the right tense when editing in the future. So far, I've just been keeping it as it already was on pages I've seen, and only changing tense for consistency within an article. If there are conditions (such as whether the person is known to still be alive or not, or which section of the page it's on, etc.) I'd like to be aware of it, so I don't inadvertently edit something incorrectly when addressing other issues. So, do we use past or present tense more often on articles here (particularly for Character articles)? DagnyVin (talk) 20:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, and for replying so quickly! I will read over the link you sent, and keep that in mind from now on. Thanks again! :DagnyVin (talk) 01:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Great New Book Hello! Have you heard of The Bone Season? It's a great new YA dystopian book series with some aspects along the same veins as the Wheel of Time series (but with a few key differences). You can get more information about the book here. The publisher is offering us some books to give to avid readers active on book wikis that would be interested and you came to mind! It would be awesome to get a read on what you thought of the series and if we could get a great community going on wikis based on these books. The Bone Season is already getting optioned for a film even though it hasn't been published yet, so you would be getting your hands on one of the first copies! We'd love for you to read it, so if you email me your address and name, we'd be happy to send it along. Grace 22:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hello! I haven't heard from you yet and was wondering if you were interested in the book opportunity? Please let me know by tomorrow if you are so I can pass your information along! Grace 20:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Haven't received an e-mail from you yet! It's grace@wikia-inc.com; please send me your information if you'd still like to get the book, thanks! Grace 16:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Updating WoT wiki Hi, I love this series.. I would like to help you update and complete this wiki.. There are lot of Chapters without summary.. We can ask others who are interested and work as a team to complete the task. X THE.DRAGON x (talk) 03:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm getting this error message "Cite error: < ref> tags exist, but no tag was found". Do you know how to add References? X THE.DRAGON x (talk) 08:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Can we create a category for Dreadlords? and a Page to list all known Dreadlords? X THE.DRAGON x (talk) 03:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Is there a difference between Black Ajah and dreadlords? Here is the quote from AMoL chap 23 but there is no further explaination on it.. so for now I will not add any Black Ajah members to dreadlords unless specified in the book. Is there a difference between Black Ajah and dreadlords? Here is the quote from AMoL chap 23 "“There’s a difference between Dreadlords and Black Ajah?” Amys asked. “Of course,” Sarene said with a calm tone."but there is no further explaination on it.. so for now I will not add any Black Ajah members to dreadlords unless specified in the book. X THE.DRAGON x (talk) 03:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I forgot to sign my previous post.. Sorry for that.. I'm new to this and not use to signing the post.. Fun Wikia Project Hey there, I wanted to let you know about an interesting initiative Wikia is rolling out. We're reaching out to a few trusted admins first about it because we'd really like to involve you guys specifically. Would you be open to working with us and other Wikia Community members in coming up with ideas for our programs? You'd be invited to join developer round-tables, co-author quizzes and other content, and maybe be invited to the Wikia offices in June (we would fly you out of course). I realize that this is intentially vague, but if you're interested and think you can be free to travel around late May - early June, and feel comfortable signing an Non-Disclosure Agreement, we can put you on our list of interested members. We will of course let you know of more details in the future, but if you are interested, please email me at kate@wikia-inc.com to confirm! Kate 20:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Removal of spoilers Hi Mainphramephreak, a most concerned sister of the Blue here. What in the world makes you remove the spoiler templates? Have you even considered the effects? One is driven to question your sanity, to quote Galad. Just because it's been three months since the release doesn't mean every piece of information should be spat in the face of everyone, even if there is a main spoiler warning on the head page. I question the wisdom of this action heavily. 16:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) A sister of the Blue :This is how spoilers have been handled in the past. Three months is long enough for people to have read the book. I am of the personal opinion that if one does not wish to spoil something for oneself, one shouldn't go where information about that something is posted.---- 16:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation and Forsaken I remember somewhere in amol that the wise ones and aes sedai who were in Perrin's camp seem more loyal to him than the dragon reborn. Should we change anyone who resides in Perrin's army as affiliated to Perrin?--GuanYu79 (talk) 23:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Tried it with some Two Rivers residents in Perrin's army but it changes the character box colour from green to red. Will change the Wise Ones and Asha'man but what do you think can be done about the others--GuanYu79 (talk) 05:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea of option one. The least amount of work to what we have already done is best. Is there also a way too reflect on the template being affiliated to Perrin like having gold trimming's on the character template to reflect Goldeneyes? I was also thinking of giving his army an unofficial name like the Wolfhead army or something along those lines. What do you think--GuanYu79 (talk) 21:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :That character box for Jori Conger is perfect, just what I was trying to envision so well done. Ha I like that nickname you gave. Sums up his band quite nicely--GuanYu79 (talk) 06:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Right gone through and changed affiliation for the most part. The few a was a bit unsure of were; Lini, Tallanvor, Gill, Langwin, Breane, Bain, Chiad, Children of Light, Cha Faile, Niagen. Any ideas feel free to adjust--GuanYu79 (talk) 08:12, April 23, 2013 (UTC) My second point is that the majority of the Forsaken pages are quite clumsy and need to be more consistent with each other. Eg Asmodean has his alias character box Jason Nateal, so does this mean that all the Forsaken need their alias' as well such as Gaebril as Rahvin and Sammeal as Brend (I think). Dashiva's page in particular is quite confusing. Finally Danelle's page properly needs to be linked to Mesaana's page as well. Just let me know what you think as I'm happy to do it.--GuanYu79 (talk) 09:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :OK so I have been thinking about this and here's my idea Asmodean- Jasin Nateal profile deleted, page tidied up Aginor- The Orangar profile deleted-that he is called Orangar is referenced but for the most part we see him as Dashiva, so leave that as he was reborn and so new character Bethamel- Same as above except Halima profile is used Mesaana- Danelle to be re-directed to Mesaana page (I'm not sure how to do this) and all information from Danelle be transferred to this page. Only 1 character profile which is Mesaana's Finally Mazrim Tiam be renamed M'Heal Also Graendal. Was she killed of panel to become Halsaalm?--GuanYu79 (talk) 09:08, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I am really sorry for that.My cousin was messing around on my profile and messed that page up.I hope you will forgive me:( Sorry bout that. Hi, thanks for your input on Turak. I want to explain my reasoning a little. I was always taught that when discribing the events in literature to always use the present tense unless events being discribed occur before the character enters the narritive. This is called the Literary Present. Since Turak is alive in The Great Hunt I maintain that present tense is correct. Here are some articles I found to support this opinion. http://writing2.richmond.edu/writing/wweb/litpres.html http://www.vanderbilt.edu/writing/resources/Literary%20present%20tense.pdf I would love to hear what you think about this. Since you are king around here I will defer to you, but I still think the discution has merit. why arent there any videos. "I am the dragon reborn" (talk) 19:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC)"I am the dragon reborn" Page Deletion Hiya Mainphramephreak! Sorry to bother you, but I'm still getting the hang of the way things are done on wikia since the other wiki I'm used to is different, and I accidentally created a page incorrectly. I was trying to create a category page, but added it in the Main namespace instead (Saddlemakers), as well as making an extra unneeded redirect page (Saddlemaker) without the plural by accident before realizing the other mistake. I believe I got the wanted category correct in the end, but I'm not sure how to go about proposing the first two pages for deletion. So I figured I'd bring it to your attention as an admin. Sorry for the trouble! DagnyVin (talk) 03:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recent edits Hey! Thanks for the tips on creating new pages and categories. I'm still getting used to wikia and I wasn't completely sure of all those little details. I will probably work on some more wanted pages in the future, so I will keep those things in mind when I do. Thanks again! DagnyVin (talk) 08:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Try to keep an eye on Zepp2. Make sure to watch Zepp2, because he is trouble. On the Nevadabell Wiki (which I created), he made vandal edits breaking my policies, then reverted them. This is considered spam, and, thus, I blocked him infinitely. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 22:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Expanding wiki No worries it's a matter of obsession more than anything. I have to get it finished otherwise it will haunt me. We have a good team going at the moment so i reckon we can have this all up to date in a matter of months--GuanYu79 (talk) 08:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ditto the sentiment above. It's an addiction for me, something I feel compelled to do. I enjoy it, and do plan to continue with the grammar and other minor tidying up in the future, as well as hopefully create some more new pages as well. This is already the most complete of WOT-related information I've been able to find online, so I'd love to help out and try to improve it even more. :) —DagnyVin (talk) 13:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Italicizing Stedding Hey, I just noticed you've gone through and italicized the capitalized "Stedding" on a few pages. I'm not sure if something has changed in more recent publications of the novels (or perhaps the e-book versions?) but in all of my books (the older Tor paperback versions) stedding is italicized and lowercase when it's referring to the general steddings (as in "You can't use the One Power in a stedding"), while any specific unique stedding (such as "Stedding Tsofu" or "Stedding Shangtai") is capitalized and does not use italics (as in "Loial is from Stedding Shangtai"). Since this wiki uses an in-universe POV on articles, isn't it appropriate to do it the same way as it is in the novels? DagnyVin (talk) 01:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Another one that's different in many places on the wiki from how it is in all my books is "Atha'an Miere." It's not italicized anywhere in any of my books that I can find, but I've seen it italicized in several places on this wiki. Is there a reason this wiki does it differently than the way the novels do? It seems appropriate for an in-universe style of writing to use the in-universe formatting as well, and that's how almost everything else on this wiki seems to be. Again, it's possible that my copies are outdated and the newer printings (or e-book versions) are different, but I'd just like some confirmation on that, or something explaining why this wiki would format it differently than Jordan and Sanderson chose to do for the novels. Thanks in advance! DagnyVin (talk) 03:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) On our , we designate that Old Tongue words get italicized. As far as I can remember, all instances of both of these have been italicized for me. I'll go back and check, though. ---- 13:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Art policy Ah okay, did not know that policy for fan art was that it had to depict actual scenes. Off hand it did not ring a bell for me either, and having read up to Winters Heart new scenes from Moiraine were not expected. Though I am only halfway through Crossroads and the person she left with seems to have been gone impermanently so I can still hope. Speaking of which, same artist also did some fan art of Rand and Lanfear, but I am assuming that is not a canonical scene... though perhaps more possible considering various returns and our knowledge of her inclinations. While the Nynaeve-Moiraine picture is not canonical, I do know the same artist who drew it also depicted a... rather more explicit scene between Rand and Elayne which I do know at this point is canonical, so assuming permission is obtained to host that here, I would be interested in discussing this template-hiding option. TBH I was already thinking of uploading a copy using censor bars overtop of some parts of it due to general Wikia policies against such things. +Y 05:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC) River of Souls Hi Mainphrame, I just read "River of Souls", Brandon Sanderson's Demandred sequenses that were cut from AMoL. I would like to update the Demandred page with this new information. Could a book template be added for "River of Souls"? AbusiveUncleJoe (talk) 22:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Character Images Considering that Category:Character Images has over 600 files in it now, I am wondering if it would be okay for me to sub-divide it on the basis of who is depicted in the pictures. I could go through and replace that category with name-based categories. I am just wondering what a good format would be for it. Something like Category:Images of Rand al'Thor or something like that? I figure I should use the full name so I would consult the article for the character to get the proper spelling and stuff, and link to their character page at the top of the category description. I could use these character-specific categories to tag the various novel cover art as well based on who is depicted in them. Should we have categories for fan art vs official cover art? +Y 21:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Marthea Thanks for adding to that to the pillow-friends page. I'm into Gathering Storm now and I think pg 336 there was the first time the Maiden was named. +Y 16:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Off-wiki image I am aware of such, i was having a private dicussion that cant be seen by others on the alt his wiki. Id appreciate if you'd asked before removing it, It is crucial to my next step, I will repost this image and when done will remove it. Sorry if this sounds a wee bit brash, but I'm stressed out:(Andr3w777 (talk) 15:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) A simple thanks Hey Mainphramephreak, just wanted to drop by a message saying thanks for your great work in the name of Mr Jordan's astonishing series. And apologise for my rudeness a couple of months back when I said one feels inquired to question your sanity concerning removing the spoiler templates. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 15:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC)ASisterOfTheBlue Concerning the twelve "ajah Heads" Hey Willie, what's the policy on the twelve women who in 47 AB sat for her ajah at the grand council deciding whether to build a new Aes Sedai city or not? Can it really be said that they are "of unknown Ajah"? I mean, the Ajahs, noting the upper-case a, don't exist at this time. Shouldn't the five women who in the end didn't unite under the seven-coloured banner of Elisane Tishar rather have the character portrait of Aes Sedai living in the Age of Legends? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 16:34, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Benjamin's copyright Hey Willie, due to recent uncredited uploading of pictures depicting Seaine Herimon, Yukiri and Saerin Asnobar, the painter of the pictures, Benjamin (who runs the blog http://jieroque.blogspot.se/) (should be accessible with .com too) has expressed his concerns to me, likely because he saw my name as a relatively recently active member of the community via the talk page of Yukiri (at which you could take a look too, would be nice of you). He asked me to have the pictures of the three women credited to him in the pictures or the picture descriptions, but I'm not entirely sure how to do this. Would you take a look at it? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 15:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Yukiri Hey Willie! Have a look at Yukiri, I have a few ideas on here, and I'd like to know what you think :) ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 18:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Egwene al'Vere Egwene al'Vere is listed as being one span two inches. One span equals nine inches. so if she is one span two inches that means she is only eleven inches tall. ````Greg :Actually, in-universe a span is two paces, each pace is three feet, each foot is ten inches, so, converted to our measurements, Egwene stands all of five foot, two inches. ---- 13:47, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Anasai Hey Willie, excuse me, but I've taken great interest in Anasai of Shienar, and yet I had missed that she's also titled "of Ryddingwood". Is this mentioned in AMoL/7? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 05:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, basically, it's the same poem, isn't it? I find it hard to believe that another poet would also make claims to Anasai's of Ryddingwood work. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 07:39, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Supposed templating Thanks for the headsup Willie, but I can't remember I have added any Living as of AMoL-template. Before knowing any better, Rmmateus and I added "Aes Sedai (Age of Legends)" to the Forsaken, but those have since been removed. Did you mistake me for SisterMyana, or did you post this on everyone's talk wall? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 05:08, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I have no Idea What I'm Doing Hey there! I just posted on your page's 'talk' board?? I have never posted on Wiki anything, so if I've somehow broken rules of etiquite or something, apologies!! I just wanted to inform you that there is a fan film out on YouTube, done by Utah Film professionals, that I think you and other fans would be interested in! It's called "Flight from Shadows", by Wheel of 9 productions. It's on epicleveltv 's channel. Just wanting to spread the word, and the joy!! It's a pretty amazing piece of work, I think you'll agree. Hope you find and enjoy it!! 05:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC)NewGirl Dreadlords Hey Willie, I'm having trouble defining who is a Dreadlord and who is not. In the current Dreadlords category, there is a mish-mash of various Black Ajah and rogue Asha'man, though generally it seems to be only the ones who appeared in the Last Battle. Should this go for all Darkfriend Westland channellers who fought in the Last Battle? Or who should be called a Dreadlord? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 18:01, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply Alright, I got it, thanks. Sarene Nemdahl said something on the matter in AMoL/20, right after Aviendha had killed Duhara and Falion off... Something about them being Dreadlords now, a difference from Black Ajah that Aviendha didn't understand. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 04:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Dragonsworn And hello again Willie, just a Blue sister here again. This time it's about Dragonsworn categorisation. The category is very small and contains a few commanders and random Shienarans. Should the Aes Sedai from Dumai's Wells be called Dragonsworn? Who should, in fact, be a Dragonsworn? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 04:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Cast Hello. First of all I would like to thank you for all the work you've been doing, all of it. And secondly, I've read your choices for the cast and I think they are great. Your choice for Nynaeve was awesome, I am a huge fan of Holly Marie Combs. As for Moghedien, Helena Bonham Carter is the perfect choice. Cate Blanchett would suit Morgase very well (being Elizabeth and Galadriel gives her a queenly like appearance). Isn't Louise Fletcher a little old for Elaida. For last, I think Debbie Harry would do very well as Cadsuane Melaidhrin. All in all, they are all really good choices. Rmmateus (talk) 17:35, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Yes, Louise Fletcher is a bit old for Elaida, but I thought that her portrayal of Kai Winn matched Elaida's personality perfectly. I'm sorry to say that I've never seen anything with Debbie Harry. Again, thanks! ---- 17:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tour: Epic Fantasy My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a monthly feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be Epic Fantasy -- and A Wheel of Time definitely fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out the last Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Wheel of Time wiki. 2. How did you get into Fantasy? Into A Wheel of Time? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Epic Fantasy Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Epic Fantasy? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Epic Fantasy fan? [[User:Mhadick|Mhadick] (talk) 23:53, November 1, 2013 (UTC) To ensure legal compliance Hello, When I went to the "A Memory of Light" book signing in Charleston, there were several artifacts in the library collection that may be of interest. One of which was the manuscript for "The Eye of the World" I have a photo of Chapter 3 "The Peddler" showing some of the edits. One of particualry note was that Padan Fain was nearly called Nikel, though it was crossed out with Padan written above it. Would it be appropriate to include this info on the Padan Fain page, with the assocated picture? I figured I would ask before submitting an edit that could violate some rule I was unaware of. Also, I have a video of Harriet performing the reading of the "wind" section of "A Memory of Light" which I would be willing to share if appropriate. Thank you in advance for your feedback.Korgan99 (talk) 16:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC)Jon Elayne/Aviendha issue Hey there Willie, Thanks for the info, although I've been fairly sure all the time that I'm correct and naming-no-names is wrong, this confirms my opinion's validity. Thanks! ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 06:54, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I believe I made a boo boo... I accidently set up the video to link twice, and cannot figure out how to remove one of them. I hope you will be able to adjust this. Thanks. Korgan99 (talk) 18:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Korgan99 Concerning pompous introductions Hi there Wilie, Today I received a request from a fairly new member of our board concerning the introduction on Nynaeve's page. He would like for Nynaeve to be given a similarly prominent presentation as is already present in the very first lines on for instance Moiraine's, Siuan's and Elayne's pages. I imagine it would include her being a modern legend, having Healed what could not be Healed, cleansed what could not be cleansed, her position as trusted friend to the Dragon Reborn, her feud with Moghedien and the fact that she took part in a very necessary way in re-Sealing the bore and saving the world during the days of the Last Battle. I volunteered to ask for permission. What do you think? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 17:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Verin Verin betrayed the Shadow,so why is she still affilated for the Black ajah? I think that her affilation should be returned to the White tower,or even better to create a category "Light" to place her and ingtar inside. Or even Noal since he was a darkfirend too.Lothair Mantelar (talk) 11:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Galina Casban Hi there Willie, and Happy New Year too! I was just curious; could it be said on Galina's page that her occupation is da'tsang? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 19:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Code red Willie, we have a problem on our necks. There's some newcomer rampaging wildly through the Ajah sections removing interesting notations on individual sisters, most prominently the bonded-to-an-Asha'man-notation, you'll see for yourself. I could go ahead and have a word, but in case this is some new policy I've missed or anything in that direction, I'd rather talk to you first. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 22:02, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Queen Sulmara of Masenashar Hi there Willie, Just a sister of the Blue here being curious: here on the wiki, it says Queen Sulmara was abducted by the Aes Sedai in 450 FY. In TWoRJtWoT it says it was 450 AB. Yeah, one could argue, her title is "of Masenashar" which was a nation of the Free Years, but the guide never actually mentions what nation she ruled. Is it a misprint by Patterson - i.e. Sulmara lived in 450 FY - and is Sulmara mentioned somewhere in the main series confirming this? Or did Sulmara actually rule After the Breaking and not during the Free Years? From an Aes Sedai political view, both possibilities are equally plausible; in AB times, no ruler held the throne without White Tower approval (LoC prologue), and in FY times, the Tower was slowly losing control over the newly arisen 29 kingdoms, and would want to demonstrate their power over a renegade in either case. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 18:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) An Italian wiki for WoT Hi, I am about to start a wiki in Italian about WoT. I spent hours and hours reading articles in this wiki, and I enjoyed every moment of it. I am a newbie in the wikia (editing) world so I would like to ask you a couple of questions: #Since this wiki have tons of articles, is it ok to translate some of them in Italian? Please, feel free to share this question with other admins :-) #Is it possible to link my upcoming project to this? (I saw that there is a Spanish version of some articles... So I supp I apologize if my English is not perfect, and I thank you in advance. Elendil84 (talk) 00:32, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi. As regards "Items of Power": Anything that is an item should be tagged as such. Tags are for user interface. It makes sense to me that an item can be both an "Item of power" and...say...an Angreal. Just like a queen can be both a "woman" and a "Queen", Pulling up items of power should list everything. By that I feel a wiki user should get a comprehensive list of Angreal, Sa'angreal, Ter'angreal, & power-wrought items such as perrin's hammer or Tam al'Thor's sword. Even wierd items like a Stasis box which may or may not be a ter'angreal at all should still be an item of power. However, there are things that are NOT items of power such as constructs which are living creatures not items and power-wrought buildings like the Whitebridge. Sub-divisions are fine. If an item is an angreal it can have a angreal tag too. Then a wiki user can click that tag to get a comprehensive list of only Angreals. Also, on a side note, I've been going through many pages and occasionally I run into a page with a tag that does not belong. I know how to add tags but not how to remove them. Tags do not appear in the source code page. Quick question. How can we remove category tabs? I'm finding mistakes on tabs but I can only add categories, and don't know how to remove them. Example: on the page for Graendal, she is listed as both "deceased" and as "living as of aMoL" They cannot both be true. Since she was alive at the end, the tab for "deceased" should be removed. Graendal is just one example. I'm running into this problem on various pages scattered all over the place. Can you tell me how to remove tabs? thanks Servant of AllServant of All (talk) 04:42, March 12, 2014 (UTC)